


A Short Fuse

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Series: Vertically Challenged [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel/Continuation of  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297212">'Scale the Heights'</a>. Korra and Kuvira find out who really is the tallest out of the two of them…. For Sailorlock and Korviraislife</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorlock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sailorlock), [Korviraislife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Korviraislife).



“Gym, just what I need to get my blood pumping,” Korra said as she stretched her arms. “If only this course gave us credits,” she added.

“If only this course didn’t weight and measure us every week,” Kuvira answered, rolling her eyes. “Weighing in this martial arts class, I understand, but it’s not like any of us are at the age that we’re still growing.”

“Growing, no. Gaining awesome muscle…” Korra stood in front of a mirror and flexed her right arm. Kuvira moved to stand next to her and did the same motion.

“Hell yeah,” the two commented before high-fiving. They then moved to stand at the back of the line of female students lining up in front of the gym teacher. The teacher was holding a clipboard and having the students stand up against the wall in front of a large height chart. She would then use her clipboard to mark the height before writing it down on paper.

“I can’t wait for the upcoming tournament,” Korra said, pumping her fist into the air as the lined moved quickly. “I just need to knock out one more person, and then I’ll be the first seed in my weight class.” Reaching up, she pulled her hair down from her the small ponytail at the crown of her head.

“You’re a shoo in, as much as I hate to admit it,” Kuvira commented as Korra stepped up along the wall, her ankles pressed against the molding. The gym teacher placed her clipboard flat against the top of Korra’s head before leaning over to read chart.

“5’5,” the gym teacher said, writing down the measurement. “Next!” Korra stepped away from the wall before pulling her hair back up into a high ponytail.

“Just a word of advice though,” Kuvira said as she stepped up, pressing her back against the wall, “stay light on your feet. It will bring a slight change to your stance-”

“5’4,” the teacher announced. “Next.”

“And change your form in the long run.” Kuvira’s jaw slowly dropped as she turned to face the gym teacher. Korra smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “Excuse me?” she asked. “What did you just say?”

“You’re 5’4,” the teacher answered. Korra let out a cry of triumph.

“That’s not possible.”

Korra snatched the clipboard out of the gym teachers hands, shoving it into Kuvira’s face and twisting it from left to right. “The numbers don’t’ lie, Kuvira. I _told_ you. I _knew_ I was taller than you.”

An hour and a half later, Kuvira stormed into the apartment she shared with Korra and Asami, tossing her bags by the front door and rushing into the kitchen. Sometimes, when she was upset about something and needed a distraction she would cook or bake something. Since all she had that morning before gym was some fruit and a granola bar, she was in need for something heavier.

Twenty minutes later, she had a steaming hot plate of pancakes in front of her. Adding three pieces of bacon into the plate, she picked up a bottle of maple syrup and poured it onto of her breakfast. A few minutes later the front door to the apartment opened. Kuvira felt herself tense up as Korra made her way into the kitchen. The darker girl paused, smiling brightly when she spotted Kuvira lifting a fork to cut into her food. “Short stack for a short stack?” she asked.

Kuvira tightened her grip around the fork before stabbing it into the center of her pancakes. Asami yawned loudly as she entered the kitchen. Kuvira jumped up from her seat and walked over to the engineer, shoving the plate of food into her hands. “Here! Enjoy!” she snarled.

“What…what’s going on?” Asami asked sleepily. She looked over at Kuvira through squinty eyes, wincing at the sunlight coming in through the window. 

“Nothing, Kuvira is just having a bad day,” Korra answered with a shrug. She plucked an apple out of a bowl of fruit sitting on the country and took a huge bite from it. “You know how _short_ of a fuse she has.”

“I’m heading to my classes,” Kuvira bellowed before slamming the front door of the apartment close.

“See?” Korra questioned. She paused mid-chew staring at the plate of food in Asami’s hands. “You want to share that?”

\---

“You’re still here?!” Kuvira cried when she entered the apartment and spotted Korra lounging on the couch playing a video game. She dropped her school bag by the door while advancing. “I left you five hours ago.”

“You’re still short?!” Korra answered. She then smiled brightly when Kuvira growled underneath her breath. Korra shouted in anger as the character in the video game she was playing missed the ledge she had tried to jump onto. She gripped the controller so hard, it started to crack loudly in protest.

“…Don’t you have class in a few minutes?”

“Class doesn’t start for another 20, and it’s a 10 minute walk across campus to get there. I’ve got time.”

“Hey Kuvira,” Asami called from the kitchen. “Do you want some cookies? I just made some for my Home Economics class.”

Kuvira was about to shout a response before closing her mouth. Asami may be the head of Future Industries and one of the brightest minds in Republic City, but her cooking skills leave something to be desired. Originally, she was forced to sign up for the Home Economics class because it was one of the only few classes that fit her schedule and gave her the minimum number of credits she needed after loading down her schedule with science and engineering classes. Over time, Asami came to enjoy her time in the class and using Korra and Kuvira as her guinea pigs. “ _Do_ I want some?” Kuvira whispered.

“They’re good this time. I’ve already have three.” Korra answered. She slapped her thigh in anger as the video game character died and then spawned back to lie. 

“No, thanks. I’m full from lunch,” Kuvira answered. She didn’t take too much stock in what Korra thought was good or bad food, since she was the only person she knew who could actually enjoyed stewed fished and prunes, a water tribe delicacy. 

“I’ll have some more, Asami,” Korra called out. It was then she noticed Kuvira standing in front of a bookcase, her head title to the side, reading the spines of numerous texts. The bookshelf was filled with various books with topics ranging from Historical text, Science and Engineering, Politics, manga, Studio Ghibli artbooks, and old tales from the Southern Water Tribe. “What are you doing?” she asked, pressing pause on the video game controller.

“I’m about to take a bath, so I’m getting a book,” Kuvira muttered. Korra chuckled to herself, enjoying the fact that she had bothered her friend some many times that it resulted in her needing to soak the day away. With being the Captain of the Metal Clan before enrolling at Republic Universty, Kuvira is more used to take showers over baths. In fact, the only time Kuvira does take baths is when she is very stressed about something and needs the warm water to relax. “Hmm… _The Incredible War of 1812_ ,” she read. “Sounds good to me.”

“Are you sure you want that book?” Korra asked.

Kuvira inhaled slowly, rolling her shoulders back. “Yes. _Why_?” she asked through gritted teeth, refusing to turn around.

“You’re not tall enough to reach it.” Korra jumped up from the couch. Kuvira crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at Korra’s walk. Her chest was puffed out and a confident smirk played on her lips. “Let me help.” Kuvira rolled her eyes as Korra gently pushed her to the side, reaching up towards the high shelf. “There’s nothing wrong with asking for…” Korra trailed off as her fingertips barely touched the shelf the historical text was sitting on. Kuvira’s scowl turned into a smirk as Korra moved to stand on the tips of her toes, grunting as she tried to stretch her arm up higher.

“Something wrong?” Kuvira asked lightly.

“No,” Korra answered sharply. She dropped back onto her feet, before pushing back up onto her toes, reaching up with her left hand. Her tongue sticking out of the side of her lips n concentration. “Of course not. There’s…no…problem (grunt) here.”

Kuvira placed a hand onto Korra’s shoulder and pushed down, forcing the girl to return to her full height. She then stood up on the tips of her toes, reaching for the book. Korra glowered as Kuvira smiled triumphantly as her fingers easily made it past the shelf. Her smile quickly faded as her fingertips barely scraped the spine of the book.

“Here,” Asami said as she entered the living room. She placed a small paper plate loaded with cookies onto a nearby table before walking in between them. She reached up and plucked the thick book off of the shelf before handing it to Kuvira.

Korra and Kuvira stared at her with wide eyes before glancing down at her feet. Asami shifted, her stocking covered feet slipping a bit across the hardwood floor. “What?” the engineer asked when Kuvira and Korra titled their heads back a bit to look at her. “What?”

“I’m going to class,” Korra muttered. She grabbed her backpack and dashed towards the door. Kuvira tucked the book underneath her arm before shuffling off into the bathroom. Asami looked over at Naga who was sleeping lightly in the corner of the room.

“Naga, what did I do?” she asked. Naga peeked an eye open and yawned before letting out a soft whine and going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com)


End file.
